A Misty's Fourth of July
by awesomeness127
Summary: One-shot! It's little three little cute stories that have pairings with Misty in them. Contains Ego, Poke, and Orange shipping. It's how Misty spends her fourth of July! ( A little late I know) Enjoy!


**Hello this will be a one-shot of the three Misty Pairings I can think of, of a holiday that had just pasted bout a week ago! A little late I know**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Pokemon. **

**Gary&Misty**

Misty eyes shot open when she woke up, realizing it was the Fourth Of July. She quickly shook Gary to wake up, bouncing on the bed in process.

"Five more minute," He mumbled shoving her face away from him. She bit his hand playfully, making him wipe her saliva off him. He cracked his eye open to peer at her smiling face, with her bouncing up and down.

"You sure do look hot bouncing up and down, could you bounce on _me?" _ He purred, smirking at her appalled face. She then shook her head, chuckling.

"Maybe I will tonight, _if_ you get out of bed now." She told her, smiling broadly, quickly get dress. He prompt himself up, watching her get dress, as he wished he could touch her wonderful curves.

_I wonder why she's so giddy._ He thought, getting dressed as well.

####

Gary just got off the phone with the guy who does the firework show, smiling at his clever plan. Every year they did fireworks at their house, unknowing why to him-though he didn't mind- he wanted to try something different. They liked different. He checked his watch to see it was about three thirty, he wondered where Misty was. He shrugged his shoulders, going to work with his Pokemon Research.

He sat there for about thirty minutes until he heard the front door opened and closed. He smiled brighter, he couldn't wait to tell her the good news. He went to their kitchen, rubbing his hand through his hair, and getting a glass of water. He heard a big thud on the counter, as he saw it was a bunch of fire works.

"Hey honey! Look at all these fire works that I bought! It's a wide varity, so you don't have to work about which one you want to pop. I know you said no firecrackers, since you claim I'm a firecracker enough, but it's was so tempting! I got such a good deal on it. Oh! There is also-" She was pointing at all the different fireworks that she had, when Gary raised his hand up to stop her. He chuckled nervously as she stared up at him, wondering what he was going to say.

"Misty, I was think that we could do something different this year." He said, as she slowly let go of the fireworks.

"Something... Different?" She said slowly, as she couldn't help but think what he had in mind.

"You know, like how about we go to a firework show?" He asked, as her temper finally flared.

"_Firework show_? We've always popped fireworks at home. Why the sudden change?" She asked hotly, poking him in the chest over the counter. He grabbed her hand into his, as he kissed the top of it.

"We do the same thing, every year. Change is good." She yanked her hand away, crossing her arms.

" 'Change is good'," She mimicked, rolling her eyes. Gary huffed out his chest fluster at her temper tantrum.

"I don't know why this is such a problem! Why are you even mad?" He raised his voice at her, as they sent glares to each other.

"Of _course_ you don't know why I'm mad! Do you even _listen_ to what I've told you?!" She shot back at him.

"Urgghhh! Why are you being so hot headed!? You're going and that's final!"

"Oh! Now you're _forcing_ me? Who made you the boss?!"

"I already bought the damn tickets!" He told her, slamming his fist on the counter.

"My father _died_ on the fourth. Before then, it was only us two who would pop them, my mom spent time with my sisters. It was our tradition. I've done it every year since, and I'm not going to break it. So I'm not going. Take some one else." She then turned on her heels as she stomped up the stairs and slammed their door. Gary sighed at his own stupidity.

####

Gary stood dressed up at the bottom of the stairs, fixing his shirt.

"Are you sure you don't want to go?" He asked up the stair. No answer. He sighed as he walked towards the door. He then paused and walked back.

"I love you!" He called up, waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he felt even worse as he left out the door.

Misty, who had locked herself in her room, mumbled bitterly as she heard the front door shut. She could of sworn that he wouldn't have gone after she told him about her dad. Was he really that selfish? She sighed, sad now, as she wasn't in much of a mood to pop fireworks.

She waited ten minutes to see if he would come back. He didn't.

She dragged herself off the bed, stepping slowly down the stairs. She rummaged through the fireworks, looking for one missile. It was her and her dad's favorite firework. After he died, she usually would only pop that one for the night, talking to her dad before firing it. She hadn't done that since she was younger though.

In her light blue night dress, she stepped outside. The grass made her shiver as it was mushy against her toes. She stepped towards the middle of the yard, and finally was on her knees. With the missile in one hand and a lighter in the other, she let out a big breath.

"Hey dad," Her voice was shaky, she felt like she was going to cry. "It's me, it's been a while since I've done this, huh? I miss you. I wish you were with me now. My jerk of a boyfriend left me to spend the fourth alone so he could go watch some fireworks. I know, you'd probably say he's not good enough for his baby girl, but he's not that bad though. I think you two would have problems at first, but you two would get along after wards. Because, I'm you baby girl. I know I've told you a lot about him, but Daddy; I really do love him. Just not tonight. Haha, but let's get off the subject of that." She went on, talking to the firework like it was her father, telling him what had been new. She stayed like that for thirty minutes, and by the end she was crying and shivering from the wet grass.

She finally lit the firework, watching go into the air and pop. She stared at it disappointingly, as she expected it to do more. She stared at the empty sky for a few more minutes, then finally stood up. She turned around towards the house, to see Gary at the door way. She quickly tried to dry her eyes, but it was no use. He came towards her and gave her a hug.

"I want to show you something." He whispered in her ear as she nodded numbly against his chest. He grabbed her hand and lead her towards the living room. He sat her down on the couch and plugged his phone up to the Tv.

"This better not be that stupid firework show." She mumbled, wiping her eyes more.

"Just watch." He told her as he kissed her on the top of the head. "I'm going to freshen up a bit."

It was the firework show that was being shown, and Misty couldn't help but be annoyed. When she was about to get up, she saw her name. Surprised, she sat back down, and kept her eyes glued to the screen.

The first picture was a chibi Gary talking to many girls. The next showed a chibi Misty smiling. Her pulling his ear like she did to Brock. Them fighting. Them laughing. Holding hands. And the final Firework picture was them kissing. Finally it said,

'_Misty_

_We had our ups and down_

_But_

_I love you_

_Will_

_You_

_Marry_

_Me?_

_-Gary'_

She stared stunned at the Tv, tempted to rewind it. A lot of people cheered in the crowd on the Tv screen. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Gary getting on one knee. It processed in her mind that this was real life. She then gave out a scream in delight, tackling him in a hug.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She said over and over again, kissing him all over his face.

"Does this mean your not mad at me no more?" He asked hopefully, as he was answered with a full kiss on the mouth.

"I'll take that as a yes." She giggled as she looked at the ring in delight.

After all the giggling was done, she looked deeply in his eyes.

"I love you too Gary. Shall we retire to the bed room for the promise I gave you this morning?" She purred, as Gary smiled. He then slung her over his shoulder standing up. He couldn't help but tickle her on the way up to the stairs.

* * *

**Ash&Misty**

"Ash Ketchum! You had promised your kids that you were going to be home for the holiday! You promised _me._" Misty had screamed into the house phone as she was cradling two year old Emily in her arms. The little black haired toddler was screaming and wailing, and Misty's screaming wasn't helping any.

"Shhhh. Emily calm down baby. Damn it Ash! Ever since you accepted the job to work for the Elite Four you been home less and less!" She said flustered, shifting her position.

"I can't help it! They need us hear for the Fourth!" Ash said back to her.

"Oh, because they're kid's _totally_ challenging the Elite that day. But even then, you still don't even come home a visit your growing family! Daniel's birthday is in two months, then he'll be off in the world training Pokemon. And don't get me _started_ with your daughter! She doesn't even know who you _are_." It was kinda a lie, Emily knew who Ash was, she just didn't know how connected he is to the family.

"She's only two, of course she's not really going to know me."

"And you're _okay_ with that?!" She was really close to hanging up the phone, but it had been so long since she had heard his voice, she's been longing it for so long.

"No! Why would I?! That my blood! All I am saying is that she'll come to know me when she gets older, when I'm not so busy. If you hadn't _forgotten, _It's this very job that is making us wealthy!" He argued back, flustered.

"Uh, excuse me? If you _remembered_ I have a job to Mister, and it's being one of the toughest Gym Leaders their is. Plus, I am closing the gym for the Holiday to spend it with our children! Unlike _you_!" She growled out, hanging up and slamming the phone on the counter, blowing out steam. The phone rang again, but she had just walked away.

Emily wailed on, and started kicking everywhere. Misty cooed her to stop all of her crying. When she quieted down a little bit, she put her with Misty's water Pokemon to play with. Misty sighed and curled up in her bed in her bedroom to catch a few z's.

####

The next day, one day before the fourth, Misty lazed on the couch, having Emily play with her toy's in front of the Tv. She was channel flipping, which was usual for her, with her hand on her stomach. She had felt guilty that she hadn't told Ash yet, she was planing to tell him when he came home on the fourth, and yesterday she was to angry with him to tell him.

She was pregnant. For about three months. When Ash visit the last time. She smiled at the memory, it was so romantic. But since then, he been to busy to even call her much. Truthfully, she was scared to even tell him. When she was pregnant with Daniel, Ash had been with her every step of the way. They were just newlyweds, and both very excited to have a child. She was scared, but she had Ash with her at the time.

Then he got a job at the Elite Four. They were both happy, he'd get a job that he'd love. But then he stopped coming home when Daniel reached around the age five. Well, he visited, sure, but not as often. When Daniel hit seven, Misty had wanted another child. She had begged Ash, even though she knew Ash would be to busy. She begged and begged, and told him that Daniel was about of age, and soon it'd be really lonely at the house. Her other argument was that she could take care of a child on her own, she raised Daniel right obviously. That bit probably stung Ash.

So he complied to her wishes. She had gone through nine months of pregnancy on her own. It was a lot harder on her own then when she was with some one. She learned that the hard way. Ash would visit for a week every other month to help her out, but she was mostly alone. When Emily was born, which he missed her labor, she had looked exactly like him. The eyes, she was even shaping unnatural hair like his, even as a baby. She couldn't even play with it at her age of two, it's always go back to it's spikes.

But with Emily looking like Ash, it had made Misty miss him more. She wouldn't show it, nor say it. If you had asked her, she would say she was perfectly fine by herself, and could live with just Ash's visits.

"Mom?" Misty's snapped her head towards the hall way to see Daniel staring at her. She smiled lightly, siting up.

"Yes?" She asked, fixing her shirt. Daniel had her fiery orange red hair, that had fell into a wave of cowlicks that had made his hair always look messy. He had a mixture of blue and onyx eyes, which in her opinion were very strange. He wore a red plain shirt with light brown cargo pants, and Ash's old-old hat from when he traveled around Kanto.

"Is dad coming home tomorrow?" He pleaded, clasping his hands together. Misty sighed and shook her head.

"Not this time buddy. You know your father is a very busy man working for the Elite. He said that he'll come visit soon." Daniel's shoulders slumped forward, looking disappointed.

"But he _promised_." He started giving her the puppy dog face. Misty couldn't help but chuckled at her son, patting beside her on the couch.

"You should give that look to your father. That might change his mind. Ya know, I always thought it'd be Emily who would be giving that look out the most." Misty mused, laughing. Daniel cheered up and bounce towards his mom, plopping on the couch.

"She just mostly cries to get her way." He joked and Misty shook her head.

"Oh Arceus I hope she isn't like that when she gets you age." She then ruffled his hair and grinned. "Hey squirt, how do you feel about becoming ten and getting your first Pokemon? Are you wanting a water Pokemon like your amazing mother, or are you going to Professor Oak to get a Starter Pokemon?" She asked, as she watched him beamed up from the couch, fist pumping in the air.

"I want a Pikachu just like dad! I want to be the very best! A Pokemon Master!" Misty chuckled at her son's action, and look lovely at the ceiling.

"Oh, maybe my Baby will find love on his journey!" She sighed, holding her face. Daniel crinkled his nose up in disgust.

"Ewww mom! I have no interest in girls what so ever! I will only focus on my Pokemon!" He huffed, crossing his arms and stuck his nose in the air. Misty playfully glared at him.

"Hey now! I have you know, your Father and I met on his first Pokemon journey!" Both of her kids looked up at her in interest, as she felt her smile widen at the thought of her being Ash's first female companion.

"He was one of the most annoying, goofy, childish, naive little boy I have ever met. He was also one of the most brave and pure of heart too. He always put his friends, family, and Pokemon ahead of himself. He even saved the world a few times! Now let me tell you a story..."

#####

It was the evening of the Fourth of July. Misty was setting up fire works that her and Daniel could do as Emily watched. They were on the counter as she counted them.

"It's almost night time! Are you guys excited?" Emily, sitting on the counter nodded her head, as she sucked on her thumb. She had put them back in the bag, and handed it to Daniel, ordering him to go out side with them. When he had stepped out side, she went to go get the door. Misty couldn't help but wonder who would be knocking on her door this late, on a holiday.

She had opened the door to be surprised to see who it was. Ash was standing there with flowers and a wrapped up box. Misty's eyes watered as she tackled him into a hug.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it!" She said, tightening her hold on him. He pat her on the back with the flowers.

"Uh-these are for you." He said nervously, tossing the flowers to her when she let go. She smelt them and smiled.

"Daniel will be so happy to see you. What's in the box? Oh! And you never did answer my question!" She said as she grabbed his hand into hers. Her heart fluttered at the contact, she had never knew how much she missed it.

"Well after the phone call, Lance let me go. Said it was better to be with the family. His wife left him because he didn't spend to much time with him, and I know I haven't been around for long either, and I am sorry for that, I really am. By next month, that should all change. And in the box, let's just say it's Daniel's birthday present." Ash smiled as Pikachu climbed onto her shoulders with their linked arms.

"Aww Pikachu, the kids and I missed you too." She pet the yellow Pokemon, leading him to the kitchen. Once Emily say him, she bounced up and down on the counter, repeating the words "Daddy, Daddy!" Misty stood there surprised as Ash had her latched onto his neck.

"Hey baby girl. I missed you too," He then turned to Misty and smirked. "You said she didn't even remembered me." Misty rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. It stung a bit that she said Daddy instead of Mommy hadn't ever said a word, so how she pronounce 'Daddy' so well was beyond her. Ash pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the check.

"Aw, you know I'm kidding. I love you." He whispered, and Misty sighed. She couldn't stay mad at him. She once again threw her arms around him, embracing the goof-ball.

"I love you too." She whispered back, giggling.

"Mom, it's all-" Ash let go of Misty and smiled at Daniel, who stood there in shock. Ash widen his arms, and got on his knees as Daniel tackled his father into a hug. With both kids in his arms, Ash finally felt like he was home.

####

Misty sighed as her and Ash sat on the blanket with Emily, watching Daniel pop a few fireworks. Daniel was extremely happy to have his dad home, and was even happier with his early birthday present. Ash had gave him a Pichu, a child of Pikachu's. It was to be Daniel's first Pokemon for his journey in a few months. Daniel had Pichu on his shoulder and with the help of Pikachu, were having a good time with the fireworks.

Misty fiddled her thumbs, turning away from Daniel to face Ash who still had Emily clutch on to his neck. It seemed like he didn't mind much. Misty took a deep breath.

"Ash, I'm pregnant." She said quickly, her heart pounding. Ash looked at her in disbelief.

"For about three months now. I suspected it happened the last time you came over. I don't know what to do Ash! I can't go through another pregnancy alone, better yet, raise a child on my own!" She told him, clutching her stomach, tears coming to her eyes. She was very confused on what to do. Ash took a hold of Misty's hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"Why did you tell me?" He asked nicely, rubbing his thumb against her hand. She took even breaths, as his touch calmed her down.

"I was scared. _Am_ scared." She said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"_We're_ going to take of this baby, together. I quit my job, and this is my last month of service on the Elite." Misty looked at him in shocked.

"What!? But that's your dream job! You can't just quit!"

"That might have been my dream, but you, my family, that's my _life_. With out you guys, I wouldn't have nothing. You were right, I wasn't here enough, and we already have enough money. Plus, Lance understands. He even told me that he'd wish he would have done the same. Misty, I love you, and I want to watch our children grow, _together._" He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Misty couldn't help but melt in his arms.

"O-okay. If that's what you want..."

"No, it's what I need."

"Dad come on, it's your turn to pop firework now!" Ash chuckled as he set Emily down and went to join his son.

* * *

**Misty&Tracey**

"Like, Misty, you sooooo like need a vacation. It's a holiday! You're over working yourself!" Daisy had said to Misty, who was swimming laps in the Gym's pool.

"Yeah, like, totally! We can take care of the Gym! We were like once Gym leaders before!" Lily said right after Daisy, which had Misty stop swimming to look up at her three sisters.

"I am not going to go out some where when there is work to be done. Kids could challenge any day now, I need to prepare for them. So thank, but no thank you." Misty went on swimming as Violet stomped her foot.

"You are like so ungrateful! You are going and that's like final!" Misty rolled her eyes at Violet, and ignored her. Violet fumed and turned to the other two.

"Come on, we have some packing to do." She told them as the left the swimming pool area.

The three girls went up to Misty's room and started to pack her stuff.

####

The next day, the girls had convince Misty to have a spa day with them. Misty sat in the back seat next to Violet, with Daisy driving and Lily in the passenger seat.

"I don't even know why I agreed with this." Misty muttered, itching to get back to the Gym to train her Water Pokemon. Azurill bounced happily in her lap, staring out the window.

"Because Baby Sis, we would have like totally bugged you until you accept." Lily said matter-o-factly, waving her arms in the process. Misty huffed, knowing it was true.

After about ten minutes of silence in the car, Misty decided to speak up.

"Hey, guys, I know you guys think I been working to much, but thank you for not forcing me to take a vacation. I just feel it to be my place to be at the Gym." Misty smiled at her sisters, who all looked away nervously, though Misty didn't notice. She smiled and relaxed in the car, finally glad that she took up the offer to be with her sisters for the day. It was the best she could do, right?

"Yeah, like no prob-problem Baby Sis, we always complied to your wishes." Daisy stuttered, but smiled in the review mirror to hide it.

Misty nodded, and closed her eyes, just to take a short little nap...

The car stopped, so Misty thought they were there. She slowly opened one eye to see Lily unpacking back beside the car. Confused, she looked at Daisy and Violet.

"What's going on?" She asked her sisters, holding on to Azurill tightly. Daisy smiled sheepishly, "Like you needed a break." was all she said.

"Sorry Misty, but looks like we're like breaking your wishes." Violet answered her , shoving the plane ticket and money into her hand.

"I can't believe you guys! After I told you-" Misty never got to finished as she was suddenly flung out of the car. She bounced on the sidewalk, to see that Violet slammed the car door. They then drove off.

"Love ya Baby Sis! Have funnnnnn!" Violet called out of the leaving car, and the rest of the sisters waved at her while driving away.

Misty sat there appalled, did her sisters really just left her at the airport? Misty stood up grumbling as she grabbed her luggage. She looked at the ticket to see where her destination was going to be.

Orange Islands. Misty shrugged her shoulders and looked at Azurill who bounced happily in her arms, taking in the sights.

"Looks like were heading to the Orange Islands." She told Azurill, who answered back "Azuuu!"

####

Misty had felt jet lagged as she was grabbing her things from the airport. Once she spot her three bags, she grabbed them and went to the hotel her sisters had booked for her. Which was holding a Fire Work Show on the Beach.

Misty entered to the four star Hotel, gave them her pass port and they gave her the room key.

"Have a nice day Ms. Waterflower. Be sure to tell your sisters I said Hi when you get back!" The counter guy, who had such a flamboyant voice, said with a big smile.

"You know my sisters?" Misty asked, confused.

"Well of course I do! They come here often. Such delighted customers. Well darling, go check out your room. Toodiles!" He waved her off going to help the next customer. Misty nodded at him in thanks, sorta-if it should be called that?- as she went up the elevator. She was on the third floor in room 203.

Misty unpacked her things and settled on the bed. But soon, her skin felt jumpy from not moving, especially after this long. So she decided to change into her swimming suit. It was a nice red one that had fitted her body nicely. She then put her hair in a side braid, which reached to her breast. She grabbed the closes towel, sun screen, and her Pokeballs. Azurill jumped on to her shoulder, warping it's tail around her neck.

####

Misty was sunbathing outside by the pool, letting her water Pokemon play with the small kids. All she had brought with her was Gyarados, Staryu, and Goldeen. She thought she was just going to a spa! She didn't need to bring her strongest Pokemon! Fixing her sunglasses, as she shifted her body, a figure came towards her.

She was unaware of that fact until the figure was right in front of her. She raised her dark glasses, surprised who she saw.

"Tracey! Oh my Arceus! What are you doing here?" She said as she jumped up to give him a hug. He laughed as he hugged her back.

"Well, it's close to the Fourth, as of tomorrow, I was just visiting the family since Professor Oak gave me some time off. What about you? I thought you were a workaholic!" She frowned as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"I am sooo not a workaholic! Besides, my sisters made me take this vacation. Gahhh! They're so infuriating!" She crossed her arms as she glared at the water.

"Well if you're not a workaholic, then how about we go get a drink? Me and you." His grin was bright like the sun and Misty rolled her eyes.

"Is that a _date_ Tracey?" She got on her tipy toes to look at him in the eyes. Tracey chuckled, leaning away rubbing the back of his head. With a blush forming Tracey had to answer quickly.

"Maybe, it depends if you say yes or no?" His voice cracked as his face turned redder.

"Well you know this place better then I do. Come on! Your buying!" She grabbed his hand, rushing out of the hotel.

"You forgot your Pokemon! And you don't know where your going!" She quickly turned around to get her Pokemon, still holding on the Tracey's hand.

####

They sat at a drink stand that was by the beach. Misty had then put on some shorts and a red top over her swimming suit.

"Huh, being at the Orange Islands makes me wonder if I'd see Rudy again. Remind me again why I always chose Ash over every guy that could have possible like me?" She asked, taking a sip of her frozen orange drink that had an umbrella sticking out.

"It could be cause Ash was the type of guy that all the girls fell for." He took a sip of his water, drawing out the wild Lapras out in the ocean.

"Puh-lease. If your searching that type, that would be Gary, and there is never in a million years would _I _ever fall for Gary." She said.

"That's good, he'd just break your heart anyways. Okay, how about this for an answer? You were just a stupid, young, hormonal girl, that couldn't tell there were better, nicer guys I might add, out there. Heck, even if he was shoved in to your face, you wouldn't even notice it." Misty gave him the evil eye. He put his hands up so she wouldn't hit him.

"Or! Or! It was just that you thought Ash was the right guy for you?" He peeked an eye out, to see Misty put her hand down slowly. He sigh out of relief.

"So speaking about relationships, what ever happen between you and Daisy?" She asked, changing the subject.

"What do you?" He raised an eye brow.

"Ya know, being together and all."

"We were never together."

"Really? I could of sworn, you did every thing she said!" Misty claimed, wide eyes.

"I was just being nice." He said taking another drink from his water.

"Surrreeee, I'm pretty sure you wanted a piece of that Waterflower." He quickly spite out his drink, choking. Misty laughed as she patted him on the back.

"I wouldn't necessary say _her_ waterflower. But there is one girl..." He start blushed, and looked away.

"Awwww! Tracey has a crush! Who is sheeee?" She started bouncing in her chair, leaning towards him. He pushed her away with his hand, blushing more.

"I forgot you could be so childish." He answered as she licked his hand.

"And I forgot you didn't have any real guts." She shot back, looking smug as he gave her a face of shock.

"Wha-?" She giggled at his expression, gulping the last bit of her drink down.

"I'm serious Tracey. Your like a awkward high school boy. You're wayyyy to nice. I mean, I'm not saying that's a bad thing, kinda cute really, but no real women is going to dig that at first. You know girls, they want some one to speak their mind. Or a bad boy. But they always complain about those. Anywho, just asked her out, better yet why don't you just march right up to her and kiss her! She sure be shocked." Misty explained, thrusting her arm in the air. Tracey blushed more, hiding his face.

"I don't feel like she has really any interest in me. Or at least, she treats me more like a brother of sorts." He answered shyly.

"You can't be scared by that. If she was real with you, then she would tell you that to your face, but still be able to be your friend afterwards. Plus, who know? She could like you back with out you even realizing it." Tracey scoffed.

"Well, thanks for the drink Tracey. I'll see you tomorrow at the fire work show?" She asked and he nodded. She then jumped off her chair and walked back towards her hotel.

####

The next night Misty was sitting on the grass, watching the fireworks. She wore a strapless blue top with some black shorts. Tracey came up behind her and sat down.

"Hey." She said as he nodded towards her.

"Hey." They sat together for about ten minutes, making small talk, though Misty couldn't understand why. Usually they had loads to talk about.

"Hey, Misty, do you wanna go some where to see the fireworks better? It's a place I found when I was a little boy." Intrigued, Misty agreed to go. They stood up and went to his truck. The drive to Tracey secret hideout wasn't a long one, since it wasn't very far away. He put his truck neutral as they parked.

"It's just a bunch of forest probably filled with... bug... Pokemon..." Misty said the last two slowly as her face paled. Tracey panicked slightly waving his hands quickly in front of him.

"It's a clearing out further in there. But the Bug Pokemon won't bother you! Not while I am around." He proclaimed, making Misty take a few breaths.

"I swear if one of those bugs even touch me, I am out of there." Tracey nodded in agreement, he wouldn't blame her if she high-tailed out of there.

They entered the small forest which seemed better calm and peaceful. With Tracey leading the way, it wasn't long till they made it to the clearing. Misty had a look of awe in her eyes, as they saw an firework shell shot off.

Tracey smiled as he took out his sketching book. Sitting on the grass, he decided to sketch Misty as she watched the fireworks from a high view.

Misty noticed Tracey sketching, as her curiosity came over her. She crawled towards the older boy. When he looked up, Misty was there trying to look at his drawings.

He let out a quick 'Ahh!' as he clutched the drawing to his chest. Misty cocked her head.

"What were you drawing?" She asked. Tracey rolled his shoulders as he felt a sudden chill come down his back.

"Nothing, go back to watching the fireworks." He told her, eyeing her to make sure she didn't do any thing funny.

"Fine, but it's no fun if you're just sitting here doing nothing." She said as she stood up. When Tracey thought it was safe, he slowly stopped clutching his drawing. That's when Misty attacked. She pounced on him like a wild Persian on it's prey. He try to keep it out of reach of her but the attack was to sudden. Once her hand lightly touched the silky paper, she grasped it.

They wrestled to get the paper back, the notebook thrown to the side. Misty wrenched it out of his hand, quickly scanning the paper, noticing it was her. Tracey snatched it back, heart pounding, hoping that she didn't see it's content. But they were in a odd position, Misty had her back against the tree with Tracey close to pinning her down.

Misty chuckled humorlessly. "Here I thought you were just a Pokemon Watcher." Tracey let out a shaky smile. Then suddenly, Misty own advice came to his head. '_Anywho, just ask her out, better yet just march right up and kiss her! She sure be shocked.' _

"Well, I guess I make certain exceptions." He said, then slowly leaned towards her face. He paused as Misty's breath hitched searching his eyes. He was asking permission! Misty smiled at the thought, most boys would just take a kiss right there. He really was such a sweetheart. As her heart melt, she grabbed his face.

"You were suppose to kiss me, you fool." She whispered, pressing her lips against his. He then wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her to him.

Misty had to remember to thank her sisters whenever she returned home.

**Whew, that was a long one shot, then again, it is three stories technically. Sorry if the Misty& Tracey story seemed a little rushed or choppy, when I finally got to their story I dreaded it. I already felt like I was dragging it out, but I persevered! Huh, my favorite ship out of the three is Misty and Gary, (Why do you think it went first?) The easiest was Pokeshipping, and the hardest on to write was Orangeshipping honestly. I also tried to show different sides of Misty in each story, so I hoped I did an okay job. **

**For those who might be wondering about my story Falling (Probably not but decided to add this anyway) I wrote like half the chapter, but then when I hit saved, it said I had to re-log in. Let just say I had a rage quit moment. Hehe**

**Tell me how I did please? Much appreciated, and I know I was a little late for doing a fourth of July story, but whatevea. **


End file.
